The power of love~
by Nervous Neuron
Summary: The evil wizard Babadi has been physically interested and obsessed with Dabora for a while, but what happens when they meet?
1. Desires

~The power of love~  
  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Basically, Babadi and Dabura really annoyed me, especially the way Babadi sucked up to Dabura. I mean most bad guys are supposed to think that they're the best, don't they? I mean, "…I'm better because I chose better company" *smiles and nods towards Dabura*  
  
Doesn't this tell you something? Well what will happen once they get together?  
  
*********  
  
Kalarus was the strongest of the planet Yuukoo. Many tyrants lived on planet Yuukoo, but they were pretty weak, so Babadi found them easy to control. They were just like those weak lizardy creatures that are usually guards, and the monster Yakkon eats them. They are also very scared of the Z fighters, but even more scared of Babadi. Many also voluntarily worked for Babadi, and Kalarus was one of them. He worked away on Babadi's ship, making sure his men were in order. Today, he had the special ob of delivering Babadi's order. He was very nervous, but was thankful to meet Babadi. Maybe he will let him live for doing such a good job. He wondered what type of stuff Babadi ordered. He read the address. The package had come from the demon world, where they were heading for now, to 'recruit' the strongest warriors to help resurrect Buu. Maybe it was some sort of war plan? How exciting, Kalarus thought. Kalarus was much to scared to open the package, because Babadi would not be very happy, and that means he would not live for very much longer.  
  
"Babadi san, delivery from the demon world" Kalarus knocked on Babadi's door.  
  
"Arigatoo! Excellent" A huge smile spread across Babadi's face as he took the parcel.  
  
"From Dabura kun" he sighed. Kalarus swore he held the package to his heart.  
  
'I must be imagining things' he thought to himself.  
  
"Good work. For your reward, I shall give you ten seconds to GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, KONO YAROU!" he burst out. Kalarus ran as far away from Babadi as he could. Babadi raised his hand to form an energy wave after the ten seconds, but Kalarus was out of sight. Babadi really felt like killing him, but Babadi had to stick to his word. He seldom broke his promises.  
  
"Phew, made it" Kalarus wiped a sweat bead from his brow, and began to walk back the other way, because his room was just past Babadi's. He hoped Babadi hadn't changed his mind about letting him live. As he walked past, he had a quick glance in Babadi's room, to make sure he wasn't waiting for him. His bedroom was amazing, well his bed was, the rest was pretty boring. The room was large and empty, but it had a few buttons around that led to other rooms. He had a few ancient weapons hanging up for decoration. In the middle, there was a giant four-corner bed, with black sheets draping over the whole bed. Next to the bed was a small table, with Babadi's crystal ball. . Kalarus saw that the whole four-corner bed was vibrating. Curious Kalarus had to peer in deeper with his supper vision (that's why they make good guards!) His eyes wondered to a large carton box next to Babadi's bed, labeled "Hot Hentai" in his scrawny writing.  
  
"Gosh, I can't picture Babadi reading Hentai" Kalarus thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, Dabura, deeper!" Babadi groaned with pleasure. Kalarus' eyes nearly popped out. Babadi was jacking off to Hentai! He super versioned into the magazine. It was titled "Horny Devils" and smack bang in the middle was a picture of Dabura, full frontal, not a scrap of clothing. Kalarus shuddered at the terrifying image. On Babadi's bedside table, there was Babadi's crystal ball, and it was focused on Dabura naked in the shower, whistling away, no idea he was perved on by this evil poofter wizard. Above the table there was a notice labeled "Times to find Dabura naked" with a list of times and places Dabura had a shower, or changed. Kalarus turned away quickly, and walked fast toward his room, pretending he never saw nothing.  
  
*********************  
  
The next day:  
  
"Muhahaha, we are nearly going to arrive in the Land of the Demons." Babadi announced to Bweebwee with joy, as he went to prepare a meal for himself. He used telekinesis to put together a quick snack. (U think of wot an evil wizard would eat for breaky)  
  
"Dabura, Dabura, you're my sex bomb, yeah, sex bomb" Babadi whistled as he poured himself a cup of green-blue mountain slime. He couldn't wait to meet Dabura. He thought back to last night when he was practicing a few 'moves' he would try on Dabura.  
  
"He'd like Doggie style, I reckon" he chuckled to himself. He also knew that some one was spying on him last night, and that some one was going to die. He quickly whipped out his crystal ball, to invite that someone into a trap.  
  
"Oh Kalarus kun, go to my room!" Babadi yelled in the crystal ball. He watched as Kalarus nervously ran to his room, opened the door with his hand shaking. Babadi instant-transmitted himself to his room, and waited on his bed.  
  
"Y, yes master?" Kalarus asked.  
  
"Sit down on that chair over there, ad I think we need to have a little talk" Babadi pointed to a chair in the corner of the room, and it floated next to Babadi's bed. Kalarus sat down.  
  
"So, what do you think of having Dabura on our team?" Babadi asked.  
  
"Um, great, he is very powerful" Kalarus agreed.  
  
"Dabura kun is soo hot, don't u reckon?"  
  
"Yeah totally. I bet he could vaporize a planet in a flash," Kalarus answered in total oblivion to what happened last night.  
  
"He's my sex bomb" Babadi smiled, "he's mine, you will not take him FROM ME YOU BAKKA NO FUCK HEAD" Babadi stood up, and screamed in Kalarus' face, calmly. (That may seem funny, but u know how he does it)  
  
"Yes sir" Kalarus gulped. He knew he was a goner. Babadi notice he was watching him last night, "and it's dick head, sir."  
  
"I don't GIVE A FUCK" Babadi's eye began to glow red.  
  
"You bakka, kuso, gay POOFTER, piss off!" Kalarus lunged for Babadi's throat.  
  
"Ahhrrrrgggg, my neurons!" Kalarus screamed in pain, as he fell to the ground. Every one of his nerves was on fire.  
  
"Watashiwa shinanai!!" He began to thrash spontaneously, and finally his guts burst outwards, covering the room. Babadi just laughed. Babadi watched as the green innards began to drip from the roof, as if it was rain.  
  
"Guards! Clean this mess!" He ordered. In a matter of time, two Yuukoo lizards came running, holding there noses. They got to work as fast as possible, with their mops.  
  
"It, it's Kalarus!" one whimpered to the other.  
  
"I shall miss the great leader," the other said, solemnly. As soon as they left, Babadi pressed a button, and his computer popped out of the wall.  
  
"Ah, what a lovely day for surfing the net" Babadi chuckled. He logged on quickly.  
  
"Hmm where too?" he asked himself.  
  
"Ah, I know…www.angelfire.com/anime3/fanfic!" He browsed through some of his favorite fics. The universe's greatest romance writers wrote them. Mei, Misty, Jade071, poppy, Christina, Kurishojo, lady Bulma, Ningyo no Misa, you name it, they were all good.  
  
"I wish I stared in one, along side Dabura" he sighed, "a nice lemony one at that." He shuddered at some of the ones about the earthlings in bed. "Hmmm, I wonder what the greatest romance of all time, Jade071 has written?" Babadi took two glances over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching. He was slightly embarrassed at what happened with Kalarus, even though he didn't really count as a worthy creature. He began to ponder how he would get Dabura interested in him. He could take control of him, but that only brings out one's evil desires, and it would only work if he were interested in him. Babadi sighed.  
  
"I guess I would have to go a desperado rape, again! " he sighed again, "unless I could get him aroused, but how" he read through Jade's latest fic for ideas.  
  
"I don't care about bloody Trunks and Pan sparing in some time…hey this is good stuff" he chuckled, "Hmm, they're playing strip poker, what a marvelous idea" 


	2. Meetings and Greetings

Chapter two:  
  
Master, we have arrived in the demon world!" A Yuukoo lizard burst into Babadi's room. Babadi was thankful he wasn't on www.gaychat.com. Babadi smiled. He pressed a button, and a giant wardrobe shot out.  
  
"Wow, Babadi I didn't know you had that many cloths. That's more than any earth woman would…" the lizard started.  
  
"Shizuka na, weakling!" Babadi rapped.  
  
"Yes ma'am I mean sir" Babadi searched his wardrobe for his best dress, I mean cloths. He chucked on his favorite white skirt and pink top, with a Majin belt.  
  
Babadi began to walk out of his room, and toward the opening of the space ship. He began to worry. He could just picture this: *There is a line of men with arms crossed, and at the front Dabura steps forward to taunt Babadi like they do, call him a weakling, then finish him off with a small ki wave "Piss of Bakka Babadi" he'd hear himself as he materialized in the other world*  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!" he screamed at the thought.  
  
"Are you alright, sir?" A Yuukoo asked.  
  
"Shizuka na, Bakka!" Babadi replied, "Where is the leader of this place?" Babadi stepped outside of ship, and looked around.  
  
"I am the king" a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Dabura?" Babadi questioned, afraid he would burst with excitement. He turned around and looked up to face the man who he dreamt about every night.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Dabura growled. Babadi's lips began to tremble. *Rejected* Babadi sighed. He turned his back and began to walk away, back to he ship.  
  
"I asked you, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Dabura transmitted himself in front of Babadi, as he was about to step into his ship.  
  
"I, I I'm Babadi" he trembled.  
  
"Oh your Babadi? Son of Bibadi? I have been searching the universe for you" Dabura said.  
  
*Yeah, to defeat me in a battle like they do* thought Babadi glumly. But he was taken by surprise. Dabura bowed, and kissed Babadi on the hand.  
  
"I have always wished to work for you. If I fall under your spell, I will become even stronger, and I can protect you. Together we can conquer the universe" Dabura announced. *We can also conquer the bedroom* Babadi chuckled with glee. Tears began forming in his eyes.  
  
"C'mon, put your magic where you mouth is!" Dabura rubbed his hand together. Babadi did the controlling spell as fast as he could.  
  
"Excellent" they both said in unison after the spell was complete.  
  
"I'll take you back to my room, I mean ship" Babadi grabbed hold of Debra's hand and walked back inside the ship.  
  
"You, lizard, take us to Earth!" Babadi ordered a Yuukoo at the control panel. He quickly typed in some commands, and the ship was of, to…  
  
"Find Majin Buu, and Conquer the universe" Babadi declared. Everyone on the ship Yahooed with glee.  
  
"Party!" Dabura picked up a bottle of Champaign that happened to be just there, and squirted it all over the room.  
  
"Ongako o kikimashou!!" Babadi waved his hands in the air, and your favorite song blared through the ship. The whole ship was now in party mode.  
  
"Cheers to a stronger me and a new boss" Dabura lifted his glass in the air.  
  
"Cheers to the new recruit and Buu!" *and my new lover, I hope* Babadi thought. Every one cheered. Even Yakkon came out to enjoy the party. The music was up as load as it would go, and Babadi was glad there were no neighbors.  
  
"Man, look at all the hot chicks on the ship" Dabura slurred, drink in hand walking over to some green hair bimbo.  
  
"Get your hand of my tits!" she screeched in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"You've got funny, ha, three tits only, you wanna" Babadi looked away from the drunken demon. One thing was for sure. Dabura was not gay. Or is he? He would find out in the bedroom tonight.  
  
"Hey, Babadi, got a nice ship goin' " Dabura slurred as he wobbled over to Babadi, "it's got alotta hot chicks on it. How many chicks have you fucked?" *Fuck this all* tears almost formed in Babadi's eyes.  
  
"How many have you fucking fucked!?!" Babadi asked annoyed.  
  
"Ah, about two, when I was drunk," Dabura giggled, drunkenly ((don't ask me if there's such word)) "and don't ask how many guys I've fucked, can't count, man. I am screw"  
  
Babadi threw his hands on to the stop button the music player that he was standing next to.  
  
"Fuck me! Your GAY!?!" Babadi shouted with sheer delight. The whole of the ship turned toward Babadi and Dabura.  
  
"Yeah, well guys tend to wanna fuck more, chicks are hard to get" Dabura replied.  
  
Babadi pulled Dabura down just until they were face to face.  
  
"N?" Dabura had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Pash me now!" Babadi said, in an almost demanding way.  
  
"Yes master" replied Dabura, with a small smile. Dabura embraced Babadi and kissed with as much yaio passion he could put into it. It lasted for ages, and no one could think such an evil pair could share such a kiss. By now the whole ship was staring at the couple. It wasn't uncommon for a pair to be gay, but not one person could see Babadi being a lover with some one. As their lips parted, both Babadi and Dabura formed an energy ball, and threw it randomly in the crown, to cause confusion, and death. But for this one time, this was not Babadi's aim. He felt a very strange feeling when kissing Dabura. Something that was not just physical. Dabura grabbed Babadi's arm, and they raced away to somewhere privet.  
  
"Wait, stop" Babadi cried as he was running, "again" and they shared another kiss, this one, uninterrupted.  
  
"Bedroom" Dabura gasped, in-between a kiss. It was if they were magnets and nothing could part them. Dabura pushed Babadi into the wall, and continued the kiss. They slid towards the door that was on their left, and kicked it open. They both tumbled into the room, and they kicked the door shut. *I want no interruptions* Dabura thought it was about time Babadi lost some cloths. With his strong fingers, he placed them in the collar of Babadi's top, and tore it downward, exposing his wrinkled flesh. Dabura let his purple tongue slide all the way down his small, skinny chest, until he came to the pants.  
  
"Ohh, Dabura, you kiss by the book" Babadi concentrated on the belt he was wearing, making it flick off, allowing Dabura to remove his pants. Dabura laid his finger onto Babadi's lips, and it followed the silvery path that that his tongue has made. He dragged it until it reached a barrier of jocks.  
  
"Shall we?" he questioned. Babadi's area perked up, giving him the answer. Dabura slowly pulled on the jocks, with a smile on his face, reveling Babadi's sacred area. Babadi focused on Dabura, and in a flash of flames, the cloths he was wearing were gone. Babadi quickly turned over do Dabura could lay on top of him. Dabura felt around, finding the entrance he was seeking.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dabura asked, not knowing what he was questioning. Babadi wanted this more than ever, but something was different than in the magazines. Some deep feeling. He couldn't put a word to it. He could not describe this feeling he had for Dabura. Dabura was feeling the same toward Babadi. This was a different sort of entry. The whole experience was very different then any one else they have both laid. After they had come to a climax, the couple was breathless. They slowly creped to bed, and lay down ever so peacefully. Babadi laid his small, thin arm on Dabura's muscly chest. This very strange feeling, none of them could work it out. It was as if they were the only two people in the universe that counted, not just the one. As it, they were meant to be together. 


End file.
